Talk:Emergency Airdrop
Has it really dropped a Nuke when all 4 packages were dropped? Ref robert bowling, not impossible just highly unlikely! GUNN88 ah ok Shouldn't it say that it is dropped by a C-130 Hercules instead of an AC-130? They look similar but the C-130 Hercules makes more sense then an AC-130H... 05:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC)... I don't see any guns on it so, I'd have to assume it's a C-130 Hercules. OmgHAX! 00:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I've received an EMP from a care package and an emergency airdrop It IS An AC-130, go into free-mode/noclip when someone calls it in, it is armed and you can see it. Nuke My friend got the nuke from an emergency care package yesterday on xbox. bull shit, you cant get one. It's impossible, ive seen the program files for the computer AND the xbox, the change of getting a nuke out of a box is ZERO Totally confirmed. You can't get an EMP out of EAD's either. Technically you could get 4 AC-130s though, even if it is very improbable. --The-Dreamcaster 12:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) EMP I got an EMP from an Airdrop today so it is possilble yup got it too EMP is possible but i don't think u can get Nuke so you can def. get an emp and nuke from airdrops and ead´s i got some as well... if you dnt belive it... well then tell me how its possible to get an emp with 7 kills XD :No, the game files state that there is zero chance of receiving a care package, emergency airdrop, EMP or nuke from an emergency airdrop. So stop lying. well i dont know how to read the game files but it is wrong so just play the game and see. i have gotten two emp's and it has not even been a month. i know i must not have a life but i know you are the one lying. I've received a few EMPs from both Care Packages AND EADs. It's quite obvious that you can't get another CP or EAD from a package, but Nukes and EMPs are both completely possible, and have been recorded. I would also like to see where exactly in the game files it states that EMPs and Nukes are impossible to attain from packages, as your lack of evidence to prove such just forces me to believe that you have absolutely no idea what in the hell you're talking about. 11:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) No matter what you people say, YOU CAN NOT get Nukes or EMPs from EADs. You can, however, get an EMP from a CP. It is impossible to get a Nuke without a mod. 01:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Percentages Has anybody noticed the percentages that state how likely you are to get stuff don't add up to 100?--Poketape 22:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Is it just my browser or settings, or are the content probabilities not showing up? It's the probability of getting at least one of them in one of the four crates dropped. The percentages don't add to 100 because there are four crates. 06:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The percentages are still mathematically impossible, though. There is no combination of probabilities that add up to 100% that would result in those particular chances of getting at least one of any given item. In reality, the odds of getting an EMP are 0%. I've updated the page to reflect this. wtf? Yesterday I played MW2 and there was somebody who called an EAD ... and one of the four symbols was an EMP and he used it. I've never seen an EMP either, perhaps he called in care package as well as an EAD. I'm faily sure it's impossible to get an EMP from an EAD, but i'll let you know when I work on the animated emblem.--The-Dreamcaster 10:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : It's certainly not impossible, just highly unlikely. Mechanical 42 23:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : I can confirm that it is impossible to recieve an EMP from an Emergency Airdrop. I have been using it consistently for over a month now, and not one EMP. Nogert 08:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) On a similar note, I think I can confirm that it is ''possible due to picking one up not a week ago. It's ''extremely rare, but I've recieved one. These don't break down into percentages anyway, to point of the subject. Mechanical 42 17:58, January 14, 2010 (UTC) You can get EMP although it is very rare (rarer than AC130 or chopper gunner) I'm rubbish at the game, I managed to get an EMP from someone else's care package. I used it straight away and thought, wow that's pretty dumb, I should have waited till they had some airborne nuisance... Anyway, you can get EMP from care package... fact. (Fergal) same here emp's happen less as often as ac-130 but who ever said that you can not get emps....has not played the game. Look you idiots, you CAN get an EMP from a CARE PACKAGE, NOT an EAD. Go buy the PC version of the game and look at the code, it is impossible. 01:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) AC-130? # The AC-130, which drops the care packages, is not a solid object; for example a predator missile will fly straight through it. # If you look at the " C-130 " as it drops the care packages, you can see it still has guns on the side, which means its an AC-130 and not a C-130. It is most likely the same one that is used in the AC-130 kill streak. :You can hit the AC-130 killstreak reward (the one you control and can shoot with etc.) with a predator. Nothing can destroy the AC130 which drops the emergency airdrop. I agree the last part of the second statement is very ambiguous, thanks for notifying me about that. Hope this clears some stuff up. 22:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Fail edits from unregistered Can someone like, ban this from being edited by unregistered? Because all of them seem to change AC-130 to C-130 when that is wrong. -ScotlandTheBest 03:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Vote: AC-130 vs C-130 We're going to have to make a solid agreement on what to refer the plane as -- not just in this article, but in other articles referring to the Emergency Airdrop plane. The design intent is probably meant to be a C130, but the game uses the AC-130 model. I ask that editors vote on which name to use, with optional comment if wanted. --Scottie theNerd 07:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) AC-130 - Because it is, the plane is never stated to be a C130 in game so therefore I believe we should call it an AC130 10:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :It should be a C-130, An AC-130 is strictly a gunship, C-130's are for cargo and transport which make more sense. ::Quick comment - the game doesn't refer to the plane as an AC-130 either. If we're using COD4's logic, we should follow my alternative proposal below. --Scottie theNerd 05:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) You're right, it SHOULD be a C-130, but the plane DOES have guns on the side of it, therefore it IS an AC-130. There is no need for argument. : I'm thinking, how about putting up a screen shot just to put an end to it.Dale08 17:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm thinking you should sign your talk page edits guys. 2nd off, it IS an AC-130, Just leave it in the trivia that it's incorrect usage of a piece of equipment, like we do on the Harrier page.--Razgriez 17:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh crap sorry then. I put a C-130 earlier today. Didn't know it was supposed to be a AC-130. Sorry. Domoguyy97 21:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) It says on the AC's page that it is a C-130 that drops the airdrop, it says on this page in one section it is a C-130 and in another the AC130... It is the AC-130 model, but realistically should be the C-130. Should we put this on both pages? -ScotlandTheBest 23:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Comment: There's no argument over whether or not the plane is an AC-130 (the game clearly uses the AC-130 model), and it's easy to mention the anomaly in trivia. This poll is calling for consistency in referring to the plane by its design intent and purpose (C-130) or its game model (AC-130, which in my opinion should only refer to the killstreak and mission planes). Alternatively, we could simply not refer to the plane model at all and add a point in trivia about the C-130/AC-130 anomaly. In other words, we can simply refer to it as the "plane". --Scottie theNerd 05:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I say we can go with "plane", and put the AC-130/C-130 argument in the trivia box. An AC-130 is just, as most people know, a refitted C-130, so the hull of the plane is the same. A bit dubious that IW just went with an existing model of an airplane that does not fulfill the purpose of EADs, but hey, that's life. The argument is, IMHO, a but irrelevant for the page. As is, however, it IS an AC-130 model that drops the packages, not a C-130 and thus the article should point this out, but I feel it has blown a bit out of... proportion now. LeoKhenir 15:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, it' clear what they intended it to be (a Hercules), but since they're lazy, they just used an existing model (a Spectre). We know what the M4A1 is, but they modeled it from an Airsoft gun - why do we call it the M4A1? Because we know what it's supposed to be. Besides, AC130's aren't used in that role. Ever. Period. QED. -- Echo Four Delta 15:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Protection Since this article is now protected, I can no longer edit/fix this page. Can someone change it back to the AC-130?Nogert 07:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Important... By the prevailing logic, we should change the references from AK47 to AK74, the M21 EBR to M14 EBR, and Semtex to C4; because that's the model the creators used; or we can go with what they obviously intended it to be: a cargo plane dropping supplies to troops below - that's not exactly the mission profile of an AC-130 gunship. We know exactly what it's supposed to be, so why don't you just call it that? Otherwise, someone needs to change the Semtex to C4, because it's the wrong color and has "C4" stamped on the side. MarinesNeverDie 07:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :The policy at Call of Duty Wiki:Weapon rules states that articles should refer to weapons (and by extension, all materiel) by their in-game name. The Emergency Airdrop is an anomaly because it doesn't have an in-game name for the plane, even though we know what it is and should be. As I mentioned above, I'm quite content with calling it a "cargo plane" and leaving the rest for trivia. --Scottie theNerd 07:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I got 2 EMPs today from Emergency Airdrops. Please put it back in -_- Recent Glitch The glitch in the trivia is true, as I've witnessed it. I'm still very uncertain on how it's done but it prevents the user's Callsign from being shown to all players and the announcer..announcing the Emergency Drop. I've added that to the trivia. OmegaBlade 01:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Nuke it is possible to get a nuke out of an EAD it just says zero because it is 0.4 and the computer automatically rounds it to zero :What? It's totally impossible. You're saying that there's a higher possibility of getting a nuke than getting an EMP out of a care package. I don't believe you and the info will not change. 18:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Emergency Air Drop Glitch There is a way to get an Emergency Air Drop when you call an Emergency Air Drop. I'm not sure how it works but the glitch can allow MULTIPLE Emergency Air Drops within a few minutes. I will try to upload a video of it to show proof. My gamertag is DaRk Nugg3ts, message me if you want to see this glitch and I will get back to with a date as to when I will invite and show you the glitch. --DaRk Nugg3ts 20:36 PM (EST), January 31, 2010 Weird Mirrior Glitch? I had a weird glitch a few days ago where from one EAD, two AC-130's flew from completely opposite directions, went directly through each other, and dropped eight crates. I'm certain that It was only one EAD because there was only 1 red smoke, everyone on my team had a mic and said they hadn't gotten an EAD, and I opened six of them with them all opening quickly, like I had dropped them. Has anyone else experienced this glitch? Purplemonkey55 02:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Tips I'd like to see a couple of tips added. Thanks *It's often a good idea to wait until there are teammates nearby to drop an EAD, as they have a chance to get it before the enemy in the event that you are killed. *Be careful holding on to EAD Markers. It can be beneficial to carry them until especially needed, but can also be harmful; the game can end before the EAD is retreived, or before the awarded Killstreak is used to its full potential. Keep an eye on the scores and the time. Make full use of every EAD and Killstreak. They can mean the difference between winning and losing a game. *If dropping multiple markers, be careful picking up the first drop, as the others may fall and kill you. Mysta02 00:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Emp possiable i was doing the infinate EAD glitch (i unpatched it ) and i got a emp in it i got emp,sentry and pred X2 i have tried to replicate it but i have had no such look on a side note i did have the G desert eagle mod on at the time but i dont think that effected it (this was done on ps3) Crowding The Air Unlike the Care Package, The E-Drop does not crowd the sky so you can throw as many as possible at once. I think this is notable enough to be put in.